customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ChineseLegolas
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 ---- Lego Message Boards. Anyway, pretty much all of em :P :P :P I also threw in a few characters. I can provide you a chart. Kaede = Kratella Longinus = Avohterax/Longinus Caine = Levonirax Anzix = Sukonarax Kavalus = Onurakna(is a male) Kaixin = Konalia Xaedan = Tahlenarix Tsukumi = Galitrexa Valaryx = Botarax and Botanara. I split Valaryx into two different beings due to her major different appearences. Tahlenarix can turn into Awakened form rarely Vyander = Potrex Formosa = Batoraxa Nexor = Fatronis Elantra = Cetalia Amea = Deytanira Mirai = Voitaria Korvald = Fenoraknh "Mary" = "Stone Queen", "Stone King" and "Stone Lady" Are you angry? Hmm......okay, nevermind. Anyway the reason i would use them is to develop a plotline. Would you mind if i burrowed a few characteristics? Like Blind Toa, Gigantic Toa of Air uses Kanohi to suppress Hordika Venom etc? Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 23:10, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I honestly do not feel comfortable doing that. I can scrap the Le-Toa thing. But could i just have a blind toa? Also dis Toa would be a Stone Toa. Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 23:23, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Ummmm.....ok?Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 00:32, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey bub. I know you're busy, but I've noticed your templates don't have optional fields like the old ones. Every one will appear regardless of whether or not there's info to be displayed. Could you possibly alter the code so this isn't the case? That's what I've been doing. ;) BTW, can we expect Twinkiecraft to be up at all any time soon? With 1.8 out, we can finish up some of the stuff you were waiting for the update to build. I know you're busy, just wondering if you'll be able to get it back up in the near future, even for just a bit. I knew about Microsoft. Geez, do you think I live under a rock? And since I don't have a server myself, I wouldn't have heard about CraftBukkit. Oh, the other thing I wanted to ask you about was the podcast. I think we're all still interested in doing it, provided we can find the time. And I'm assuming you're the only channel manager? So that means you'd have to upload everything, unless you added me or Oonie or both of us as managers. BAsically, is it still within the realm of possibilities, or should we think of new things for the channel? An honest critique So I did as you asked, I read over your story. Formatting wiuse, pretty good, even thoughh I ain't a perosnal fan of the way you structure it. Run a spell checker over it and it should be fine. However... "I am known by many titles, many names. You may call me Infernum." "All of you will now look at your right hand." To many of us, this looks like two different are talking. Now, on to the story... I'm just going to say it. It reads like an episode of an anime (you know the one...). My problem is the female characters. They read like anime stereotypes for girls, between the ditzy naive girl with a crush on the main character, the Stuck up girl who refuses to admit she has a crush on the main character, and the girl who does anything to get a man to marry her. And this feels a a bit like wish fulfillment, especially when I look at your article for Xaedan, where every female member of the team who isn't an enemy is listed as an eventual love interest. That feels very, VERY Mary Sue-esque, and honestly Xaedan doesn't even seem all that attractive personality wise. See, it reads like an episode of the anime, but usually those have more killing and life and death situations. Here? It doesn't feel really like it deserves the title of Madnes, when everyone is overly happy and not really freaking the fuck out. So, yeah. SOrry, not my kind of story. Though I'll give you one thing- you write it very well. Zany This book on adhesives is impossible to put down. (talk) 02:24, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Also, some tiny nitpicks - There are 16 members of the team, and yet even when they all meet up to meet Mary, we aren't introduced or even barely eluded to them. This feels a bit like a missed chance. - Why did they go on vacation without Caine? Did I miss a timeskip? - How did Xaedan jump in at the second to last fight and still be counted as a tournament (which you don't mention is a tournament, also) fight? Shouldn't he have had to sign up at the beginning? - While cute, maybe constantly asking "Can we be fat?" and such feels out of place. they've been alive for years, and have memories, and were even on Bara magna already. I feel any revelations about their species would have been found out a LONG time ago. Zany This book on adhesives is impossible to put down. (talk) 02:24, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Been meaning to ask- I want to put some spoilers in my pages to explain certain aspects of my mocs, and I want to baically borrow your idea with the blacked out spoilers. However, I can't figure how to do it as of now. Zany Kelptomaniacs keep taking things too literally. (talk) 23:23, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Cool! Lemme know when it's up. Hey! Its MCGPY! MCGPY the duke of awsomeness (talk) 14:39, October 21, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY Contest Hey! Its MCGPY! I just made a contest, and I was wondering if you would be interested? I'll try to get a working link. Here's the linkVillan Titan moc contest MCGPY, THE DUKE, OF AWSOMENESS! (talk) 16:43, October 21, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY Привет, CL, I'm sorry to see that this little dispute between you and our administrative team has come to exist; it is extremely regrettable and unfortunate that differing views on how to handle new members has sparked a conflict. As I don't want any harm done by this, I want you to understand that MCGPY has indeed broken several Wiki Policies after repeated warnings to stop; and several references for him to adhere to the policy so that we could straighten things out. I have seen all the messages sent between you, SM, MCGPY and Bob--most of which I personally disagree with. The response to trying to settle this conflict has made things worse, and I will not point fingers who made this a whole lot less appealing to deal with. I personally have contacted MCGPY about his behavior on the wiki, (in fact; his first 'offense') to which he had confirmed he would turn things down a notch and later thanked me for it. But I clearly see he continued to offend several users. I don't believe any behavior like that is acceptable on the wiki, and if you would; please stay on the wiki so we can discuss this further and have a mutual understanding. Thank you for your time, The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 21:51, October 22, 2014 (UTC) That is fine, let us start with what I said on my last message. The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 05:56, October 23, 2014 (UTC) I will start then. First off, I do note that I will not point fingers in this discussion for the sake of neutrality. I fully understand the situation with MCGPY, and the matters you had with the staff of the CBW community. I have read every single message posted on the matter of the banning of a user who had multiple times offended the wiki policy; even after being asked to stop. I have infact talked to MCGPY about his behavior the first time; and if you check the links from my second to last entry--you will see that he indeed responded, and promised he would do better. He however, continued to make the same mistakes; and in fact got a lot more attention than he bargained for. It seemed as if he ignored my statement and his promise to do better all in one swoop, and then took the consquence of his actions. And when you talked to him on his seperate wiki, it seemed as if it was meant to be malicious; whether or not the information was made public. I do not agree with this, and I would have much prefered for you just to talk with him whilst excluding the administrative team of the CBW. I will let you have your response now. The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 20:58, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for your comments. I will say that the users responded that way on the basis that they were being insulted, which is not an okay thing for anyone to do. I will agree some of the dialogue was not professional, and I will try to bring that up in an administrative discussion. However, keep in mind they had a perfect reason to behave the way they did, because they were being treated the same way as what was said in some of those blogs. And what I said with the comments about one of our administrators, is that it seemed to be malicious from what background you have had with Bob. And I have seen your message sent to SM, but I will say that even though SM may have seemed aggressive at first; it was no reason to make this situation worse. Your position would have been a much more appreciated if you remained calm and asked him to take it down a notch before you continued. I know it wasn't the first thing to cross your mind, but it would have been a much appreciated gesture if the thought ever occured to you. The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 06:19, October 24, 2014 (UTC) What you mean by your in-administrative decisions? And no, I'm not trying to get you to crawl back to the CBW community. You made the decision to stay away, which is something I can respect. I will, however say that you left to what could have been solved by simple steps and understanding. Even if you decide to stay away permenantly, that opinion of respect will not change, albeit dismayed that it had to be on these terms. The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 06:27, October 24, 2014 (UTC) My duty is just to make sure we part on good terms, I don't want this behavior to think this is a way to represent the wiki as a whole; and assure you that this wasn't a decision just made by one member of the administration for the sake of fulfilling his own benefit. I am sorry you came to the decision to leave the wiki, but I will hope that this leave is beneficial so that neither of us feel at loss for the matter. I fully understand you were offended by the community, and apparently by Bob; who is one of the last people I find capable of making such poisonous remarks. I will have you keep in mind the fact that MCGPY recently attacked me rather unprovoked as well. I am not asking for a ban or any sort of detention, I will however ask you to warn him on that sort of behavior in the future in the interest of this wiki remaining professional, and the community of the CHFW. Thank you for your time and patience, --'The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time…' 18:23, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Keep your dog on it's leash before I decide to kick its head clean off for this mess it made. This is your last warning before I really dig into him. --'The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time…' 22:38, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Boy, did I goop things up.MCGPY, THE DUKE, OF AWSOMENESS! (talk) 23:18, October 24, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY Regarding Recent Affairs Hi CL, I have been completely inactive from CBW, since I am in the middle of my final school exams, but this whole incident involving you, MCGPY, the CBW administrative team has been brought to my attention. I'm not sure how you regard me, so I have no idea how that will inform a reply from you (if you seek to make one). Believe me, I have no interest in scolding you or launching accusation against you; you've already sparred with enough people these last few days and I have little to add to that debate. However, I am aware that arguments have (to an extent) spread here. I am well aware that you now hold us in particularly low regard after this whole ordeal; that's fair enough as that is your opinion. However, I feel that picking at the wound this mess has left us with serves no purpose for any of us. So I'd just like to ask you to stop going on about this incident, now that all's been said and done; essentially, to stop publicly badmouthing us. I realise that CHFW is outside my sphere of influence, and that FireDrag may've been the provoker here (in which case, I'll ask him to leave things alone), but I don't think it serves any purpose if people in CBW and CHFW are spewing acidic barbs at one another. We'll let this issue rest on CBW so long as you are willing to as well. I know you've said repeatedly that you're done with all this, but it seems you keep getting dragged into it. If my message is any way misguided, then I do apologise. Like I said, I am in exams, and it's hard to keep track of everything going on. Whatever your opinions of me, the staff or CBW may be, I hope we can at the very least part respectfully. Sincerely, http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 00:59, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty then. Well thanks for replying so promptly and thanks for the reassurance. Apologies for any offence I may have caused through ill-conceived assumptions I might have made. We'll leave it all at that then. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:49, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey! It MCGPY! I was just wandering how things were going with the rise of hell wiki? Write back when you can. MCGPY, THE DUKE, OF AWSOMENESS! (talk) 23:16, October 25, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY Ok. Since you never answered me on Skype I'm forced to put this here. You're a great admin and generally a great guy. You've done amazing things for this wiki. But this was at least the second time you've dragged conflicts from the CBW over here. And it's got to stop. Hence this. I honestly don't care what happens between you and other users on other sites, but you're a Bureaucrat here. You're supposed to be an example. And honestly, resurfacing to speak to them on CBW but still here is immature and childish. Basically, if it happens again, a serious talk is going to need to be had between myself and the other staff members. One concerning whether or not you should remain a Bureaucrat. I don't want to do this, but if this continues we'll have no choice. You have been warned. Want to join my wiki? Here's the link http://limeflavouredlibertarian24.wikia.com/wiki/Limeflavouredlibertarian24_Wiki The Jindrexa article uses someone elses MOC , and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't done with their permission. Just thought I should tell you. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 11:05, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey bub. I was just wondering if you've gotten a chance to read of the condensed policy. I know you've been wanting it rewritten fro ages now, so I figured I'd ask what you think of it. Does it seem straightforward enough to you? Watch this and weep. And maybe drool a bit as well.